Wipeout USA
Aired in 2008. *Kelsi Nielsen - Ottawa, Illinois (Pembroke, Ontario in Wipeout Canada) Season 3 Episodes Episode 1: Wipeout Blind Date * Jayson Lansburg & Katelyn Reina both crossed the Big Balls as the first and second contestants of Season 3. ** Jayson & Katelyn were also the first guy and girl to complete the Bruiseball course, each winning $2,500 for a total of $5,000. *** Jackie Evans became the first person to cross the Trampoline Sweepers. **** first two to pass the spin cycle *The Evans family made a cameo in the episode. Episode 2: Welcome Back America * Peet became the third person to clear the Big Balls. ** Burt became the 1st person to successfully crossed the Shape Shifter. *** First person to pass the Double Cross the quickest. **** Right before John was going to sign off, Eddie finished the Wipeout Zone. * This is the first episode of Season 3 to have the final four males. * Troy Bolton from High School Musical, High School Musical 2 and High School Musical 3 made an appearance, but he was on Wipeout USA for the only time in the show. Episode 3: Anderson Can’t Dance * Debbie Markham became the first single woman ever in the Wipeout Zone to win the game. ** Isaia Ofoia is the 1st Person to survive the Door Knock, later Amanda Raddatz is the 2nd. (Not seen, but Rene Thorn passed as well) * Megan Smith was the 4th contestant known to take more than 10 minutes to finish the Qualifier. (Margie Stubbs and Nancy Novak in S1E1 and "Pretty Hot and Thick (PHAT)" Sandy Bowles in S1E6 and Heather Dorando in S3E08 were the other 4.) ("Nursing Student" Kameisha Thomas' time was never said, but she fell off the Big Balls with almost 10 minutes on the clock.) Title reference: During the Qualifier, Jill and John Henson can be seen doing "The Bus Driver" dance, but Anderson wasn't. Episode 4: World Cup * This is the first time that women have won consecutive episodes of Wipeout. Title reference: World Cup-themed course. Jennifer Farley became the 6th female to have the best time in the Qualifier (Amy Kline, April Robles, Monica Kaufmann, Janica Polmanteer and Kristen Egizi were the first, second, third, fourth and fifth). Episode 5: Excuse Wii * Quan Pham became the 1000th contestant on Wipeout. It can also be noticed that the 500th contestant, Valerie Barrera from Season 2 Episode 7 made the Wipeout Zone, just like Quan did. He also became the first of Season 3 to cross the Sucker Punch and the fourth person to clear the Big Balls. He was also the second to survive getting hit by the Motivator (Terry Smith was the first). * This is the 2nd all-male Wipeout Zone in season 3 since episode 2. Title reference: "Wipeout: The Game for Wii" has been promoted on the show. Episode 6: Couples * Robin Burton became the first to conquer the Shake-a-lator and fifth person to clear the Big Balls. Later on, she is also the first to be disqualified in the Wipeout Zone, not able to beat the time limit of 20 minutes. Episode 7: The Henson Experiment * Scott Torgan grabbed the brass ring in Sleepytime, giving him a $1,000 bonus. ** Daryl McCloud became first to cross the Shake-U-Later in a regular episode. *** Rick Raddatz and Paige Roddy became the second and third contestants to cross the Tramp-o-mean(Chandra Pugh was the first). **** Vincent Rappleyea became the second person to cross the Sucker Punch. Title reference: John Henson's obstacle submission in the qualifier round known as the "Tramp-o-mean". Episode 8: Feed Jill * Karalyn Sharamitaro is the first person to cross the Organ Grinder. ** Randy Wiggs withdrew before the start of Bruiseball. The 6 eliminated players from the Overdrive were then put into a random draw to take his place in which Andrea Brache won. This is the second time a situation like this happened. (The first time was in Season 2, Episode 5) *** Second Contestant Named Scott Jones. * This episode matches the most motivations in one qualifier (5, in S2E16), This marks the most Motivations with the Deck Motivator. * Randy Wiggs and Lauren Halyburten both crossed the first set of the smack wall sweeper. Title reference: Jill Wagner was hungry during the qualifier round. Episode 9: The Wrecking Family * A new blue-colored Wrecking Ball was introduced in this episode, The Slow Wrecking Ball, plus the old Wrecking Ball has a softer voice in this episode. (hence the episode title reference) * Crazy Cuban looks exactly like "The Stash" from S02E16. * This is the third all-male Wipeout Zone in Season 3. * As proved when "Repo Man" was first seen in the qualifier, John Henson's sidecar was reposessed by Charles Dorsey. Episode 10: Screw You, Banana! * This has a record for most motivations with 8 people. ** David Hutchison became the 2nd person to cross the Trampoline Sweeper (Jackie Evans was the 1st). *** Danielle Jones is the first to cross the Rug Pull. Later David Hutchison is the 2nd. Title quotation from: Michael "Moobs" White, to the banana hammock on the Overdrive. Glen McCharles and Allen Ford made a cameo in this episode. Not shown with Kelsi Nielsen. The songs Gonna Shine & Walking on Sunshine from Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure, All for One and Gotta Go My Own Way from High School Musical 2, A Night To Remember and Just Wanna Be With You from High School Musical 3, and What I've Been Looking For and Bop to the Top from High School Musical 1 appeared. First time Mr. Cross doesn't appear with Martha Cox. Episode 11: Knock, Knock, Who's There? Wipeout? * Frank Beasley grabbed the brass ring in Beach Party, giving him a $1000 bonus ** Frank Beasley was the fourth person to cross the Door Knock, third person to cross the Sucker Punch and Shakalater, and second person to cross the Shape Shifter. (Burton Hendrickson is the first.) * Also, for Season 3, Frank has the fastest (known) time on the Qualifier and the least amount of Qualifier wipeouts so far, only wiping out on the Big Balls. (However, his foot did go into the mud after completing the Sucker Punch.) Technically, he has conquered the most obstacles in the Qualifier. He and "Run" Forrest "Run" Vanderbilt have the record, but Frank has conquered more because there was only 4 obstacles in the episode with Forrest (S2E5) Title reference: The "Door Knock" obstacle where a contestant gets hit with a hammer no matter which door they choose. It was practically a Knock-knock joke within itself. Episode 12: Family * Marie Ramirez and Jamie Cardiff are the first and second to miss the plate at third base. Later, while the two were reaching for it simultaneously, the umpire incorrectly indicates Jamie as the winner. **** 12 families competed in this episode (hence the title) Episode 13: Totally, Totally Inappropriate * 'Coach' Michael Ewing grabbed the brass ring in the Wipeout Car Wash and won $10000. ** Peter Ton was the 4th to cross the Shakealater. * The Wrecking Ball has the same softer voice from S3E8. * This is the fourth all-male Wipeout Zone in Season 3. Title reference: Contestant Viviana Landeros had a censor bar over her rear that reads "Totally Inappropriate!" It was assumed that she wasn't wearing anything underneath her miniskirt. Like Tori Vega, Tori has black hear. Episode 14: Mustard, Ketchup, & Wipeout Weenies *Carl Winefordner is the third to miss home plate. (Marie Ramirez and Jamie Cardiff were the first and second.) **Darrel Rivenbark is the first to cross both Spiked Whackers on his first attempt. *** Keith Phillips is the 1st to pass the Beaten Path. * This is the fifth all-male Wipeout Zone in Season 3. * This was also the first episode since Season 2 Episode 3 to be all-male from the third round onwards. Title reference: Ingredients that were flinged at the 6 remaining contestants during Bruise-ball. * This is the 2nd time that all the girls are eliminated to the 3rd round. Season 2, Episode 3 was the first. Episode 15: Ladies Night * Kylie & Kendall Long are the second set of twins to appear on Wipeout. Cara & Stephanie Berline were the first.(S2E6) ** Andrea Corkhill and Heavenly Swendsen currently hold the record for most ribs, eight, crossed on the Rib Rage. *** Lauren Taksa was the only contestant on Ladies` Night to successfully cross the Big Balls. *This is the second time since S2E02, that 4 females competed in the Wipeout Zone. *This is the 2nd Time Jill gets to be in the booth. The 1st time was in S1E07, when she accepted her Wipey. This time, she was replacing John Henson as a temporary commentator in the booth, while he became a sideline reporter. *This is the first time the last four contestants all completed the Wipeout Zone. * On its original air date, this episode did not air until 9:15 on ABC because of Barack Obama's speech. It did air regularly on the Canadian channel, Global Television, though. * This is the third time it rains on the Wipeout course. * Holly George was the only contestant on Ladies` Night to complete the Spin Cycle on her first try. * Heavenly Swendsen was the only contestant on Ladies` Night to cross Triple Threat on her first try. Title reference: All female contestants in the episode. This is the 1st episode with no males. Episode 16: Food Fight * David Damiani is the fifth to conquer the Shake-a-lator, although it wasn't shown. Later, he also grabbed the brass ring in the Wipeout Cafeteria. ** Rico Curtis is the third to cross the Shape Shifter. (Burton Hendrickson and Frank Beasly were the first and second.) He was also the first to cross without riding in a shape. * David Damiani's nickname and first name combined sounds like "Big Baby Davis" which is a player in the NBA. * Rico and Rebecca Curtis were the second married couple to appear on a non-Couples episode. (The Simptons (Willa and James, S1E5 were the other two.) * Richard Byfield, Marko Manieri and Brody Berry from Wipeout Canada (Food Fight and Crazy Legs) made a cameo appearance around the episode. Title reference: Food being flung at contestants by "servers" on a cafeteria-themed "spinner" round. Episode 17: Ahoy, Ye Land Lubbers * Ryan Gahagan is the third to cross the Trampoline Sweepers. (Jackie Evans & David Hutchison were the first and second.) ** Brie Carter and Tesara Liggins both matched the record of crossing eight ribs on the Rib Rage.brie carter was the only that crossed the peg legs on her first try ( this episode ) Title quotation from: John Henson, acting as a pirate while introducing a Pirate-themed "Circular challenge" round. Episode 18: America's Finest (Season Finale) * Corey Kilroy is the only one to cross the Sweeper Trees. ** Geoffrey Lee grabbed the brass ring in the American Revolution, earning him $1000. He was also the first person to fail to make the Wipeout Zone after grabbing the brass ring. *** Dean Viana was the final contestant to clear the Shake-a-lator * This Season has the most episodes so far, with 18. (Season 1 had 11, and Season 2 had 16.) Title reference: Volunteers of the police force, fire depts. military, and other civil services take on the course. * This is the sixth all-male Wipeout Zone in Season 3. Season 2 Episodes Episode 1 * First person able to cross the Slippery Swing Set successfully. ** First person able to cross A Bridge to Far successfully. Episode 2 * Michelle Hart became the first woman to win a regulation episode of Wipeout. ** First person to withstand the Raging Rapids *** This was the only episode where none of the four finalists ended the same way, since Michelle finished, Didi ran out of time, Claudia quit, and Theresa was injured. * This episode featured Wipeout's oldest contestant yet: 69-year old Jack Craney, who didn't pass the Qualifier. * This episode also saw the first ever all-female Wipeout Zone * This is the 2nd time it rains on Wipeout. (1st in (S1E10) * In this episode, two-thirds of the qualified contestants were female. * This episode's featured Wipeout's oldest contestant: 69-year old Jack Craney, who is eliminated to King of the Mountain. Episode 3 * First ever episode to have the 3rd Round with All-Males and no females. ** Chuck Trout was the second to come in 1st in every round. Monica Kaufmann was the first. * 1st All-Male Wipeout Zone in Season 2. Episode 4 * The first siblings on Wipeout, the three Gipe sisters were dubbed "The Sisterhood of the Traveling Hot Pants" by the two Johns (Henson and Anderson) ** Scotty Granger is the brother of Indiana Pacers' Danny Granger and great-nephew of the "Queen of Gospel", Mahalia Jackson. And also, the first person able to cross the Sweeper Run successfully. * Patsy Chambers became the first contestant to quit the Qualifier without even trying a single obstacle Episode 5 * Forrest Vanderbilt set a new Qualifier record, with a time of 1:06.9, also becoming only the second person to clear the Breakaway Planks (Robert Caslava is the first) and the first person to clear both the Rolling Stones and the Fender Bender. ** Before the beginning of the Dizzy Dummy, Jason Goldman quit the competition. The 6 eliminated players from the King of the Mountain were then put into a random draw to take his place in which Catherine Jansen won. *This is the first time a situation like this happened. Episode 6 *Janica Polmanteer is the fourth female to have the best time in the Qualifier (Amy Kline, April Robles and Monica Kaufmann were the first, second and third). Episode 7 * Valerie Barrera is the 500th contestant to be on Wipeout. ** Terry Smith is the first contestant to survive getting hit by the Motivator, and actually was able to become the oldest contestant to successfully cross the Big Balls because of it and be the first person of Season 2 to clear them. Valerie Barrera is the second female to get that one thousand dollars (April Robles was the first) * Mona Mahani is the 501st contestant to be on Wipeout. Episode 8: Wipeout Couples In this episode, married couples competed together as teams, with minor rule changes. In the qualifier, both members had to complete the course (although they performed each obstacle one-by-one). In "King of the Mountain" and the "Dizzy Dummy", a couple only advanced if both of their members completed the challenge (but the tasks were still done as in a normal episode). In the Wipeout Zone, both members of the remaining couples played the course separately, scored by their total time. * Shane Harris became the second person to successfully clear the Big Balls and the Fender Bender, and although it wasn't shown, he also cleared the Diving Board Trapeze. Later in the episode, Jenni Johnson became the first female and third overall to conquer the Fender Bender. ** Shane's individual run was the fastest time in the Wipeout Zone in Season 2. *** Brian Schwab became the second contestant to clear the Diving Board Trapeze. Episode 9 * Melia Quiray became the first female to become second place of 3 out of four events on Wipeout. She also became the first female Wipeout champion in Season 2 in regulation episodes where there were men in the Wipeout Zone. ** Although he lost, Dr. Skinny still finished the Wipeout Zone. *** Caleb Guevara became the third person to easily clear the Big Balls. **** Blake Snedeker became the first person to cross the Sucker Punch in Season 2 ***** Tanya Perrin became the only Canada contestant to be allowed in United States, but you're supposted to be in Canada. ****** Abigail Santos makes a cameo appearance in the entire episode. Episode 10 * Cara & Stephanie Berline became the first set of twins to compete on Wipeout ** First person to cross the Log Roll successfully *** Susie Packard became the 4th person, and 2nd female to cross the Fender Bender. **** 3rd to cross the Breakaway Planks. (Robert Caslava and Forest Vanderbilt are the 1st and 2nd) * Mindi Masamoto was the second contestant to quit the Qualifier without trying a single obstacle. (Patsy Chambers was the first) *****Kerin Alfaro posted the slowest time for a winner in a regular episode. Kristen Egizi became the fifth female to have the best time in the Qualifier (Amy Kline, April Robles, Monica Kaufmann and Janica Polmanteer were the first, second, third and fourth) Episode 11: Wipeout All-Stars * Formerly "Never Been Kissed" but admitted to having kissed a lot since her appearance in Season 1 Episode 3 ** During the episode, Ben Kronberg became the only person to complete multiple crossings of the Big Balls, having previously crossed them in Season One, Episode 5. *** Although she lost, she was half way on the finish line before she timed out. **** Not shown in the episode, But Chris Kinyon is the 1st to cross the Spiked Fenders. ***** Chris Kinyon is the only person to have the same place as he did in the Origanal episode on the Sweeper. ****** Ariel Tweto became the only person to cross the Trapeze Swingset * Among the All-stars are: S101: 'Mr. Excitement' Isaac Alverez (now 28), Jessi 'Go Go Dancer' Duran (now 21), 'Pastor' Jerry Huson (now 57), Margie Stubbs S102: 'Cougar' Maria Castro (now 52), Gayla 'Don't Call Me A Cougar' Johnson, 'Indiana Jones Fan' Andrew Pagana S103: Chris Lekawa (now 24) S104: 'Soccer Mom' Gwenisha Robinson S106: 'Pretty Hot and Thick (PHAT)' Sandy Bowles S108: 'Foot-Phobic' April Rhobles (now 25) S109: Karla Guy (now 29 and also became the first contestant to disqualified by avoiding every single obstacle in the Qualifier.) She also appeared on Dance Your Ass Off. Episode 12: Ballistic Episode * Eva Sadok, Dave Klec and Brett Salazar became the second, third and forth competitors to cross the Sweeper Run (Scotty Granger was the first). Jeff Ellingson and Billy Mannering became the first and second contestant to cross the Log Ball successfully. Episode 13 * Although Mark Jones and Shane Butler both timed out, Shane was able to get further into the Wipeout Zone than Mark, putting Shane in 3rd and Mark in 4th ** Tyler Rowly and Denorvelle Collier were the 1st and 2nd to complete the Swinging Serial Killer. *** Danielle Bagby is the only person to complete the Bally-Go-round. Episode 14 * Travis Cluff became the first person to cross the Tipsy Towers successfully. Later on, Chelsea Price became the second person to cross the Tipsy Towers. * This episode was the first to have a Wipeout Zone with only one male Episode 15: Wipeout Australia * For more details, go to the Australian version of Wipeout * The episode was a re-edited version of the second episode of the Australian version of Wipeout, featuring commentary by John and John, said to be participating in the "Wipeout International Presenter Exchange" (W.I.P.E.). * Due to copyright issues with the Australian footage, this episode only aired on television in America, Canada and Australia. Episode 16 * Eric Agrelius became the oldest contestant to win Wipeout. ** This set a new record for Motivations in a single episode (Reg-meister "1st", Natae Chavez "2nd", Delonda Holder "3rd", Nicole Chietan "4th" and Diane Curtis "5th"), plus 3 almost Motivations (Eric Agrelius, Jason Graffia, and The Germaphobe) *** Matt "Mother Of Pearl" was wearing a part of "Fashion Deisigner" Timothy Ton's clothing line from S1E7. *This is the second episode in Season 2 where the Final Four consisted of 4 male competitors (The first was Episode 3). * On an interview from Ellen, Eathen Salem was the 1st to complete the Orion Ring Swing Season 1 Episodes Episode 1 * Nick Leland is the first person to clear both the Topple Towers and the Cookie Cutter Swing; Later on, Travis Mitchell became the second person to clear the Cookie Cutter Swing Episode 2 * Fastest time in the Slippery Stairs ** Darrin Miller is the first person to cross the Block Swing (Ingel Catindig is the second.) *** David Goryl was able to defeat Ingel Catindig by .06 of a second in the Dreadmill **** Although they do cover up naughty words in Wipeout, David Goryl is the first person to not have the naughty word covered up ***** First cheerleader to be on Wipeout * This was the only episode in Season 1 where the Final Four consisted of 4 male competitors. Every other episode in Season 1 had 3 males and only 1 female Episode 3 * Ariel Tweto became the first person in Season 1 to successfully cross the Big Balls ** In the Wipeout Zone, Neil Smith was after Ariel Tweto and when he timed out, Neil's time was close to Ariel's as it was shown. *** Jarran Joshu became the first person to throw up on Wipeout. **** This Dizzy Dummy had 5 spins, instead of 4, Due to Jarren throwing up. Also, because no one could pass the Pole Swing, so they had 2 rounds on the Crazy Beams without a spin. * Tara Ferrell is the only person able to clear the Pole Vault. * Despite being the first person to complete the Big Balls, Ariel Tweto did not see the pole in front of her at the Pole Vault and jumps into the water missing it. Episode 4 * First person to cross the Sucker Punch successfully ** Longest time in the Dreadmill *** Philip Ventimiglia was the first to cross the Tumble Tubes * No one was able to pass the Wall Swing Episode 5: All Balls * Jeremy Olson became the second person to easily cross the Big Balls. Later on, Ben Kronberg became the third person and the only person able to cross the Ball Swing successfully. ** Before the start of the Dizzy Dummy, the six remaining contestants were given a Mexican lunch; Jacob Mann quits before the start of Round 2 of the Dizzy Dummy. * James and Willa Simpton became the first married couple to compete on Wipeout. Unfortunately, neither of them passed the Qualifier. Episode 6 * Jessica Bertoni was the second person to clear the Sucker Punch and first person able to cross the Field Goal Swing successfully. ** Worst time in the Dreadmill *** Charles Zaucha is the first person to clear to the Buoy Run the fastest (Timothy Ton was the second). Episode 7: The Wipeys Episode 7 featured the Wipey Awards, an awards show style presentation of past moments from the previous episodes. Other Notable Awards: Most Calm and Collected: Anita Lavi (Week 3) Best Spaz-out: David Goryl (Week 2) Most Unintelligible Comment: Nick Louis (Week 3) Most Eligible Bachelor: Joey Byham (Week 2) Best Skid Mark: Jen Svedja (Week 1) Best Soap Opera Moment: David Goryl and Ingel Catandig (Week 2) Best Sideline Reporter: Jill Wagner Best Purple Tracksuit: Bryan Sayas (Week 4) Best "Put a Fork in Me" Moment: Margie Stubbs (Week 1) Episode 8 * April Robles became the first person to win both the first two rounds: the Qualifier and the Sweeper, as well as being the second female to have the best time in the Qualifier and be the last person standing on the Sweeper. Also is the 2nd person to pass the Topple Towers. *Richard Mendoza became the first person in the Dizzy Dummies and the Wipeout Zone Episode 9: Pilot Episode Thirty-two contestants competed in this episode, with sixteen advancing to the Sweeper round. After eight contestants were eliminated in the Sweeper round, the round simply ended. Plus 8 more than normal Wipeout. * Fastest time on the (proto-)Qualifier, and 'first' contestant to clear the Big Balls ** Fastest time to complete the Wipeout Zone. He is also the only contestant (so far) to finish the Wipeout Zone more quickly then he finished the Qualifier. *** Although she ran out of time, Katie Mayfield still finished the Wipeout Zone **** Katie Mayfield is a cheerleader for the Baltimore Ravens. ***** Katie is the only person to have a Perfect Qualifer by not Wipeing out on the Qualifer. ****** Daniel Drew and Mich Rohner were the first and second contestants to slide down Human Pinball perfectly. Later, Christian Readyhoff became the third and second contestant to cross the Leap of Faith ******* Not shown in the episode, but Eddie Shapiro was the 'first' to clear the Sucker Punch. * This episode is counted as a pilot episode, explaining the additional contestants. * Katie Mayfield is the second cheerleader on Wipeout. Episode 10 * Brent Williams became the oldest contestant to make his way through to the Wipeout Zone ** Kyle Sullivan became the youngest winner so far, and the third person to win both the Sweeper and Dreadmill (thus taking home both the final prize money and the Sweeper bonus). *** Brent Williams and Jessie Graff became the second and third contestants to clear the Tumble Tubes. (Philip Ventimiglia was the first.) Later, Jessie became the final contestant to clear the Big Balls in Season 1. **** Sam Mohan became the fifth contestant to cross the Sucker Punch and although it wasn't shown but she also became the final person to clear the Tumble Tubes. ***** Phil Somerville was forced to stop even though he withstood numerous falls while his shoulder was "broken". * Phil Somerville is a fastest Qualifier. * The Triple Treat Sweeper consists of The Crusher, Junior Wrecking Ball, and Icy Cold Blast of Smoke. * Kyle Sullivan, Sam Mohan, Brent Williams, Phil Somerville, Jessie Graff, Angeliquea Blackmon, and Roland Gerhardt are the only known contestests to swing successfully in the Bubblebath Swing. Episode 11: Top 25 Moments Episode 11 featured the Top 25 Wipeout Moments as the season finale. The top 25 moments are below. Category:Universes